Algo mas que hermanos
by fanfictions yaoi isa
Summary: lo unico que se puede decir de este fanfic lemon es que del odio al amor hay un paso y phineas y ferb nos demostraran eso espero que les guste mi fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a mis lectores y también quisiera aclarar unas cosas: cuando use '' significa que los personajes están pensando bueno comensemos**_

Algo más que hermanos

Capitulo 1: Nuevo comienzo

Phineas! Despierta rápido-grito la señora Linda Flyn desde el piso de abajo quería despertar a su hijo de 13 años-ya voy madre! ''solo dame 5 minutos'' –el adolescente se volvió a echar en su cama volviendo a agarrar el sueño-Phineas! –volvio a gritar su madre-ya te oi!-grito phineas poniéndose de pie

Phineas era un chico medio rebelde ya que tenia 13 estaba pasando por la pubertad.

Apurate hijo tenemos que ir al aereopuerto-dijo su madre-aja! Ya voy –el chico agarro su mp3 y fue con su madre-candace!-grito apurada su madre-vamonos!-

Candase era una chica de 16 años locamente enamorada de jeremy que actualmente era su novio.

Chau jeremy te amooo-dijo apagando su celular-ya voy madre-dijo candace con una voz linda y tierna y phineas simplemente la mira con una cara de tan enamorada estas y a la vez de burla- bah! No me mires asi hermanito vamos-dijo la chica enamorada- si claro como si quisiera ir-dijo phineas malhumorado.

Al salir de la casa se encontraron con isabella había crecido mucho y ahora se peinaba distinto y vestia distinto.

La linda chica solo le dedico una linda sonrisa a phineas y luego se despidió-phineas simplemente correspondió a la sonrisa y el auto partió.

En todo el camino Linda estaba preocupada y a la vez ansiosa y candace estaba mensajeando con jeremy y phineas estaba pensando y escuchando música de su mp3.

Narra phineas

Apuesto que candace esta mensajeando con jeremy … -solto una pequeña sonrisa- recuerdo que hace un año me gustaba jeremy y no se porque simplemente me gustaba y también deseaba que me pidiera ayuda pero supongo que todo fue niñez.

FLASH BACK

Jeremy!-grito phineas- ah hola phineas-le saludo.

Phineas no había cambiado mucho era el mismo de trece años vestia una naranja con una chaqueta morada y pantalones negros media un poco menos que jeremy.

Tengo algo que decirte-le dijo phineas-que es? Dime-dijo curioso- me gusta…-phineas había agachado su cabeza y también se sonrojo-jeremy!-se escucho la voz de candace por atrás-ah!-phineas al escuchar la voz de su hermana se altero y se fue corriendo atrás del árbol-ahhh ya me voy-dijo phineas-umm que quería phineas dijo candace-aaaa nada-respondio jeremy- jummm bueno ya me voy tengo que salir de compras con stacy-dijo ella pero no sabia que phineas los miraba desde atrás- bueno chau mi amor-dijo jeremy dándole un beso-chauuu-dijo candace.

Phineas miro hacia abajo deprimido y sin saber que hacer pero se prometió algo:''nunca mas me enamorare de un hombre,…nunca mas!''

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ya llegamos-dijo linda-phineas abrió los ojos rápidamente y luego puso una mueca de enojo-bajen chicos-dijo su madre.

Nunca quería llegar ya que hoy llegaba mi medio hemano que nunca había visto pero yo ya sabia que no me iba a agradar y también llegaba mi padrastro espero que no sea un mal hombre.

Ahí vienen!-dijo linda señalando a un hombre alto con lentes cabello marron y con un polo blanco y a lado de el venia un chico de cabello verde que vestia una chaqueta de cuero negra cerrada y unos pantalones también negros sinceramente parecía un emo.

Hola linda-dijo Fletcher-hola amor-respondio linda-es un gusto conocerlos chicos-dirigiendose a candace y a phineas-el gusto es nuestro-dijo candace moviendo con el brazo a phineas para que dijera lo mismo pero phineas solo lo miro y volvió a voltear su cabeza-ammm bueno el es mi hijo se llama Ferb –dijo Lawrence- es un gusto –dijo ferb en modo coqueteador-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron linda y candace-uy si el mio también-dijo phineas mirando a otro lado-ferb escucho eso y solo lo miro amenazadoramente.

_**Hehe se nota que se van a llevar muy bien XDDD el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el miércoles osea mañana o quizá el viernes depende cuanto tiempo tenga hasta la próxima! Bye bye. **_


	2. capitulo 2: te odio

_**Y aquiiii tenemos el capitulo 2 espero que les guste el yaoi viene en el capitul así que por favor sean pacientes bueno disfruten el capitulo **_

Capitulo 2: Odio

Ammm bueno que les parece si vamos a casa-dijo linda-concuerdo contigo madre-dijo candace-pues vamos-respondió Lawrence-

Linda conducía el carro, fletcher estaba alado de ella y atrás estaban phineas candace y ferb.

A por cierto señora flin no le importara si mi mascota se queda en casa cierto?-dijo ferb- no te preocupes querido vamos a querer mucho a tu mascota pero…que mascota es?-dijo la señora flyn-es un ornitorrinco-aclaro ferb-ag. Que asco-dijo indiferentemente phineas.

Ferb simplemente lo ignoro-basta phineas vas a estar castigado-estacionando el auto-phineas simplemente salió apurado del auto diciendo- y si no quiero?-yéndose a la casa de Isabela-su madre se enojo pero no dijo nada sabía que iba a ser en vano-

Narra phineas

Idiotas mejor me voy con Isabela –tocando su puerta-hmm que raro no abre-vuelve a tocar-bahh seguramente no está ''mierda no puedo ir a casa y entrar como un estúpido bahh entrare a escondidas''-entrando a su casa- "que bien todos están en la sala''-subiendo las escaleras- grrrrrr-se escucho al pequeño animal conocido como ornitorrinco haciendo asustar a phineas-

Me cai, menos mal solo había subido dos gradas maldito animal eso me dolio algún dia me las pagaras-poniendome de pie-hijo estas bien-se acerco mi madre-si estoy bien, voy a mi habitación-sobandome la cabeza del dolor-

En la sala

Y cuéntame ferb en que colegio estudias-dijo linda flyn- estoy en una academia para construir robots –dijo el- enserio?-se sorprendieron linda y candace-y como se llama esa academia?-pregunto curiosa candace-se llama robtex –dijo el- enserio es la misma academia a la que llamaron a phineas-dijo ella-que? Porque no me avisaron y a parte phineas no sabe construir robots-dijo su madre-madre tu nunca le pregunta…-boom!-se escucho una explosión de la habitación de phineas-que paso?!-dijo alterada su madre corriendo a la habitación de phineas-abrieron la puerta y vieron que todo estaba cubierto de polvo y la ropa de phineas también y aparte el estaba estornudando por aquella explosión-diablos!-dijo phineas recogiendo unas partes de metal-phineas estas bien!-dijeron candace Lawrence y linda- que hacen aquí-dijo phineas mirándolos des preciadamente-

Como no íbamos a estar aquí si escuchamos esa gran explosión!-dijo su madre-no importa acaso alguna vez te importo-dijo phineas calmado-de que hablas?-pregunto confudida su madre-desde que regresaste hace 6 meses lo único que hacias era hablar de ellos dos-señalando a Lawrence y ferb- nunca me preguntaste que hicimos cuando no estabas y cada vez que te intentaba mostrar mis robots o las cartas que venían de esas academias siempre empezabas a hablar de Inglaterra y de ellos- dijo phineas enojado- yo…en verdad lo siento –dijo muy apenada la madre de ellos.

Ya no importa de todos modos los odio-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del cuarto-sobre todo a ti-dijo eso pasando a lado de ferb.

En la noche…

Me subi al tejado era mi lugar favorito ahí nadie me molestaría, estaba concentrado en mis propios pensamientos hasta que escucho alguien atrás de mi rápidamente voltee y era ferb.

Que haces aquí-le dije-

Lo mismo iba a preguntar-me respondió el-

Mejor vete no te quiero ver-le dije mejor dicho le grite.

Tu deberías bajar aquí hace mucho frio

Bah vete al diablo-me baje de la azotea y fui a la cocina-

De pronto sentí que alguien me agarro por atrás y me empujo a la refrigeradora era nada mas que ferb me tenia acorralado y yo no sabia que hacer.

Narracion normal

Ferb tenia acorralado a phineas

Porque me odias a mi-le dijo ferb a phineas-

Phineas estaba ruborizado

Porque…-le dijo phineas-

CONTINUARA

_**Espero que les haya gustado subiré el prox cap mmmm el viernes o mañana depende a mi tiempo adioosssss**_


	3. capitulo 3: un dia muy largo

_**Bueno ya viene el yaoi espero que les guste bueno comenzemos a leer…!**_

Capitulo 3: un largo dia

Porque…-decia phineas-

Porque…-repetia-

Etto…ya me olvide-con una cara bromista –

Idiota-le dijo ferb separándose de el-

-phineas hizo una mueca que parecía estar remedando a ferb-

Me voy a dormir-dijo phineas enojado y subiendo a su cuarto-

Si que es lindo-dijo ferb susurrando con una pequeña sonrisa-

Pasaron dos años ferb ya tenia 16 y phineas 15, candace tenia 18 su cumpleaños era al dia siguiente. Phineas y ferb aun se llevaban mal pero phineas ya no era tan rebelde con sus padres.

En casa de isabella

Se lo dire…mañana en el cumpleaños de candace definitivamente se lo dire, le dire que lo amo-se decía a si misma isabella-

En casa de los flyn fletcher

Phineas bajo sigilosamente sin que sus padres se den cuenta, pero uno lo miro, era Ferb pero no dijo nada.

Phineas fue al patio de atrás y ahí empezó a construir algo… termino ese proyecto y lo escondio atrás del árbol.

Narra ferb

''A donde habrá ido ese idiota el siempre esta en el desayuno, tremendo idiota''.

Buenos días familia-dijo mi estúpido hermanastro menor-

Buenos días hijo-dijeron linda y Lawrence-hola hermanito-dijo candace.

Hola-dije fríamente y el solo me miro despreciadamente y a la vez triste, nunca lo había visto asi-

Donde estabas hijo-le dijo mi madre-aaaaa…. Arreglando unas cosas-se notaba que el mentia-

Terminamos el desayuno y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas excepto phineas y yo. Candace fue con Jeremy al centro comercial, mi madre salio con la señora Garcia Shapiro, mi padre fue a la tienda de antigüedades, eso significaba que phineas y yo estábamos solos.

Narración normal

Ferb se estaba duchando pero phineas no sabia que el estaba allí y el también pensaba bañarse.

Ferb salio de la ducha se puso una toalla y vio con phineas entraba.

Aaaa… lo siento lo siento-dijo phineas-

Vete!-le grito ferb-

Phineas estaba mirando a otro lado ruborizado pero cuando ferb le grito de esa manera lo miro triste y salio del baño.

L-Lo siento-susurro phineas y cerro la puerta-

Ferb se quedo congelado allí se sentía avergonzado y a la vez culpable por haberle gritado de esa forma a phineas sabiendo lo sensible que es.

Narra phineas

No sabia que el estaba allí realmente no sabia pero no debio gritarme asi me hizo deprimir-subiendo a su habitación-bueno ya no importa.

En la tarde

Estaba echado en mi cama pensando que haría mañana en el cumpleaños de candace pero no se por donde empezar.

Toc toc-sono mi puerta-adelante!-grite

Era ferb que quería gritarme otra vez? Solamente lo mire con odio pero la mirada de el mostraba arrepentimiento.

Que quieres?-le dije-

Phineas tenemos que hablar-me dijo serio-

Sobre que?-le respondi-

Solo quiero hablar dos cosas: la primera es que en verdad lamento aberte gritado en la mañana me puedes perdonar-me dijo arrepentido-

Quizá-le dije fríamente-

-me miro con una mueca y después volvió a la cara seria-la segunda cosa es esto-se acerco hacia mi y fugazmente me dio un beso en la boca-

Yo me quede ahí congelado sin saber que hacer

Bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana phin-me dijo y se fue a su cuarto-

Phin?-agache mi cabeza-'' no phineas no lo agas, no vuelvas a enamorarte de un hombre de seguro te volverá a romper el corazon''.

E n la noche

Todos ya estaban dormidos excepto yo, yo seguía pensando en el beso que ferb me dio esta tarde, pensaba en muchas probabilidades y la mayoría de ellas me hacia enamorarme de ferb.

Me pare encima de mi cama y comenze a saltar en ella diciéndome a mi mismo ''no phineas no te enamores otra vez'' –me eche en mi cama y comenze a golpear mi cama y de repente –clock- sono mi cama y se rompió.

Apuesto que mis padres se iban a aparecer en cualquier momento al igual que candace y también …ferb.

Hijo! Estas bien?!-dijo mi madre entrando en mi habitación-

Si estoy bien-le dije-

Como se pudo romper la cama que estabas haciendo?-empezo a interrogarme candace-

Ammmm bueno-le respondi-

Supongo que era por que la cama era demasiado antigua-dijo Lawrence- tendras que dormir esta noche con ferb no queda de otra.

Que!-dijo phineas exaltado-

Por mi no hay problema-dijo ferb-

Bien entonces ya esta decidido phineas hoy dormiras con ferb-aclaro linda-

No me quedaba de otra tenia que aceptar.

Entramos a la habitación de ferb el se echo en su cama y me hizo una señal de que vaya yo solo lo mire furioso.

Me eche a su lado y le dije buenas noches estaba ruborizado y no sabia que decir.

El se volteo y me hizo voltearme a mi y me dio un beso luego de eso me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos…

CONTINUARA

_**Buenoooooooooooooooo con esto acabamos hoy nos vemos espero que les haya gustado a mi si me encanto bueno bye**_


	4. capitulo 4 parte 1

Bueno aki les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste y lamento la demora :D

Capitulo 4: la tristeza y el amor vienen juntos (primera parte)

Desperté…pero Ferb ya no estaba a mi lado ya no me tenia en sus brazos.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-recorde lo que había pasado ayer y grite lo bastante fuerte para que todo el vecindario me oyera-

Estas bien –dijo ferb saliendo del baño siempre con esa voz fría- ehhhh…-le mire-si estoy bien…amm sabes que tengo mucha hambre asi que mejor me voy a la cocina a desayunar-Sali del cuarto apresuradamente tenia vergüenza de ver a ferb a la cara-hola hijo-me saco de mis pensamiento mi padrastro-tsk! Hola-le dije fríamente-el solo me miro con una cara sonriente como siempre-

Termine de desayunar y Sali de mi casa hacia la de isabella.

Hola phineas-me dijo ella-

Hola isabella-le respondi-

Estuvimos ablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que ella me hizo una pregunta.

Oye phineas que opinas sobre el amor?

Ehh…-le dije sorprendido-

Ahhh ammm-bueno digo-alguna vez te as enamorado-no sabia si me estaba preguntando o me estaba interrogando-

Ammmm creo que no-le respondi y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado ayer-

''sera que me gusta ferb? No no no no puede ser en primera el es hombre en segunda prometi nunca mas volver a enamorarme de un hombre en tercera no creo gustarle a el-deje de caminar-entonces si no le intereso porque me beso tan gentilmente ayer porque toda la noche me tuvo entre sus brazos porque porque ''

Phineas estas bien-me pregunto isabella-

Ahhh? Si no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido-mire mi reloj- me tengo que ir mi madre se va a enojar nos vemos

Ehhh? Bueno adiós-me dijo isabella-

-la verdad es que solo busque una escusa para poder ir a casa y aclarar las cosas tenia miedo de saber la verdad pero a la vesz tenia curiosidad-

Entre a casa y…

Phineas llegas a buena hora-me dijo mi madre-

Ven entra-me dijo mi padrastro-

Te presento a Vanesa-me señalo mi madre-

Ella es la prometida de tu hermano-me dijo ella-

Yo simplemente guarde todo esa incomodez y admiración dentro de mi mostrando una cara fría

Ferb estaba a lado de ella ''otra vez volvió a suceder lo mismo''

No me importa solo vine para cambiarme de ropa saldré con isabella-dije subiendo las escaleras-

Definitivamente estaba mintiendo entre al baño me meti a la tina y empeza a llorar porque no aprendo la lección no soy tan bruto como para volver a pasar por lo mismo no quiero volver a lo mismo.

En la noche

Pase toda la tarde en el tejado para que crean que Sali con isabella, pero ya en la noche se apareció mi medio hermano.

Que quieres-le dije fríamente-

Oye deberías bajar te vas a res…

Deja de darme ordenes no eres nadie para darme ordenes asi que lárgate de mi vista-le grite-

El se había acercado a mi y se sento a lado mio

No escuchaste te dije que te vayas-le grite teniendo la cara en mis rodillas-

-el se acerco a mi oído y me dijo-

_Te amo_….

CONTINUARA

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww que lindo luego les traeré las segunda parte sean pacientes bueno byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
